


Bad little Kitten (Trafalgar Law/Femreader)

by PhantomWantsto1



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bratting, F/M, Punishment, Teasing, Temperature Play, Top Trafalgar D. Water Law, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Just a small little Law piece of him threatening what he would do to his bad Kitten~~
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Bad little Kitten (Trafalgar Law/Femreader)

**Author's Note:**

> My friend and I was having fun seeing who could tease the other the most with a Anime Husbando and let's just say,My law piece they seemed to really like~
> 
> Another note;I'm thinking of working on starting some Male readers and possibly one with a Non Binary reader soon (With some help from my friend)

Being naughty once again?

how do you feel if your Master slowly trailed his fingers down your back,just brushing past your sensitive spot,slowly pushing in as your legs became jelly,Your Master picking you spreading you against the desk,slowly dragging his nails up your thigh,up and down repeating it but every time I inch closer to your clothed area,and finally hooking my finger around the band,pulling ever so slowly enough to make you whimper and whine.

Master parting your legs, slowly reveling more of you to him,rolling your clit with his thumb,pushing up and down onto it,watching you as you bite your lip and fluttered your eyes closed,wiggling and whining,tugging on your shirt begging master to peel it off.

"But you haven't been a good kitten,and good little kittens let Master punish his pet.~"

Sneaking masters hand up your shirt,tugging and twisting your nipples,the small metal clips flicking onto them,letting the vibrations ripple through your chest,making your mewls louder as you arched your back,grinding down on my fingers.

Bad little kittens deserve punishment,flicking and nibbling along your clit,gently blowing against it.

How would you feel if Master just slipped a ice cold glass Dildo into your ass? Letting the cold water drop down your thighs,as you clenched around it and moaning,coating the dildo into your juices,as you begged for the pleasure to stop.

Or dripping melted candles down your Stomach,marking you with black and gold was,claiming you as me little pet as you arched your body up for me.

Master would finally present you with what your slutty pussy has been wanting,slowly pushing into you,cold metal pricings gliding against your walls with every thrust.

"you gonna let your master stuff you over and over?,letitng you feel the heat from Masters Tip?"Growling as you don't focus on your masters words,drool leaving your mouth as you gripped masters shoulder tightly,hot breath fanning against your Neck,biting and sucking.

"Won't you come for your Master?, make a mess for your Master ~~"

Or are you gonna be such a Brat and force Master to toe you up,gag you and drag a spiked Paddle against your ass cheek,leaving makes into your flesh,a small permanent reminder that's you belong to your Master and your his pet~


End file.
